A sense amplifier is an essential component for a sensing operation of a memory. Bit line load has impacts on pre-charge phase of the sensing operation. Particularly, larger bit line load will not only cause longer sensing time and hence longer read access time but also cause more power consumption for charging the bit line. Besides, considering process variation and temperature effect, the sensing margin for a sense amplifier sometimes is too small so that read error rate becomes larger.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a sense amplifier that has capabilities of eliminating or reducing the impact of bit line load on the sensing operation of the sense amplifier and increasing the sensing margin to reduce the error rate of the sensing operation.